


Til Death Do Us Part?

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: At a work party with your best friend, Dean, you panic when your new boss asks if you’re couple. Lying to protect your promotion, you wind up fake engaged before you can take it back. When Dean agrees to go along with your lie for a weekend retreat, you end up finding something neither of you had bargained for: love.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 36
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

In the dead of the night, sitting on a deserted train station bench in the middle of the pouring rain, you finally felt safe enough to let yourself cry.

So, you sobbed. All alone, in the silky, golden evening gown that you’d felt so goddamn beautiful in, you sobbed, the tears running down your face and into your already-wet hair.

You pulled the note out of your pocket, watching as the words began to smear and run down the page.

To the Future Mrs. Winchester,

You look gorgeous tonight. Just like every night. Remember to save me a dance.

D

You closed your eyes and cried even harder, the sobs wracking your body. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It was all supposed to be fake, a means to an end, one friend helping another…

You weren’t supposed to fall in love. 

Damn that Dean Winchester.

One week and two days earlier…

You opened up the dating app on your phone, and scrolled through the dozens of “hey, sexy” and “what r u wearing?” messages before closing it again in disgust. “Oh my God, what’s the point of this stupid thing?”

Your best friend, Francesca, plopped down on the couch beside you, a bowl of popcorn in her hands, and looked over at your phone with a smirk. “The wonderful world of online dating?”

“How did you ever guess?” you answered sarcastically, amusement softening your tone. “Geez, it’s crazy! For every nice guy I find, there’s like 100 creeps.”

“Hey, what happened to that one guy? The therapist?”

You groaned. “He tried to psychoanalyze me all night. Wound up crying on my shoulder over his repressed daddy issues.”

“The architect?”

“Drew up the plans for our dream house within the first 10 minutes of the date.”

“The musician?”

“Texted his ex the whole night.”

She laughed and shook her head. “God, am I glad that I’m married.” Then, she turned to you, tucking a leg underneath her. “Hey, when are you going to give up on this whole online dating thing and just go out with Dean?”

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. “I’ve told you a thousand times. Dean and I are just friends.”

“Oh, sure,” she laughed. “Just friends who text everyday, spend hours on Facetime with each other, and act as each other’s emotional support systems. Y/N, you’re practically married. The only thing missing is the sex.”

“Francesca!” you cried, an undercurrent of laughter running through your voice. “We are not practically married. Look, I love Dean, he’s always been there for me through all my terrible relationships and shit, and I can tell him anything, but that’s all it is. We’re just friends, I swear.”

She looked at you for another moment, skepticism filling her eyes. “Mhmm, keep telling yourself that. I’m just saying, you could do a lot worse than Dean Winchester. You don’t snap him up now, someone else will. And, ‘just friends’ or not, Y/N, I can guarantee, if that happens, you’re gonna regret not going for it.”

She sat back, focusing on her popcorn and queueing up the movie for the night, but you stayed staring straight ahead, her words lingering in your head. You wanted Dean to be happy, to find someone, just like you were trying to. You wouldn’t regret that if it happened…right?

Picking up your phone again, you stared at the picture of you and Dean that lived on your lockscreen, a smile playing at the corners of your mouth. You were going to see him tomorrow. He was your “date” to a party your new boss was throwing to get to know everyone, but you’d only asked him because you didn’t want to go alone. He was always your plus one to these kinds of things, and vice versa. You both knew it was strictly as friends, there wasn’t anything more than that. Besides, you were sure that the two of you could never really work. 

At least that’s what you kept telling yourself.

-

The sound of Dean’s Impala rumbling up to your house the next morning made your heartbeat a little faster than you were willing to admit. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath to calm yourself and grabbed your purse and phone, heading towards the door. You were sitting in his passenger seat in no time at all, with him smiling at you from across the bench seat.

“Ready to impress the new boss?”

“Hell yeah,” you nodded. “Thanks for coming with me. I hate doing these things alone.”

“Course,” he replied, shifting the car into gear with an easy smile on your face. “You know how impressive I naturally am.”

“Mhmm,” you laughed, shaking your head slightly. He grinned and winked at you, pulling the car into the street on the way to the “garden party” as your boss was calling it.

You were expecting some sort of outdoor barbecue/picnic situation, but when Dean pulled up in front of the mini mansion the address led to, and you saw the valets parking the cars, you were glad you’d worn your nicest sun dress.

“Damn,” he whistled, under his breath, staring out the dashboard. “Who’s your new boss, Richie Rich?”

“Apparently,” you muttered, still in disbelief. “I was not expecting this when I woke up this morning.”

“But, good news,” Dean pointed out, stopping his car in the middle of the circular driveway. “I bet the free food’s gonna be out of this world.”

You laughed as Dean got out, rushing around to your side of the car to open the door for you. You smiled and thanked him, and, after watching him warn the valet to treat his baby better than his own mother, he escorted you inside, your arm intertwined with his. He whispered something that made you laugh again, and you leaned into him, whispering back, as if being this close was the most natural thing in the world. If only it was this easy with every other guy.

When you got to the backyard, Dean dropped your arm, making a beeline for the rows of white-linen tables stacked with food. You started to follow him, but, when you spotted your new boss out of the corner of your eye, you changed tactics, wanting to make a good impression on her before she was inundated with too many people.

“Clarissa, hi,” you stammered, a little awkwardly, once you reached her. “You have a beautiful home.”

“Thank you,” she said politely, turning to you. She studied you for a brief second before recognition registered, and her eyes lit up, a genuine smile replacing the formal one. “Oh! Y/N, right?”

“Uh, yes, yes!” You couldn’t believe she remembered your name already. Since you were one of four people vying for a coveted promotion at the company, this could be your big chance. “I’d really love to get a chance to talk with you about my thoughts on the Newman project.”

“Oh, of course, dear,” she humored you, dismissing the work talk by looking around. “Where did that nice young man that you came in with go?”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “Oh, Dean? He went to get us some food.”

“That’s so sweet of him. You’ve got yourself a good one there.”

“Oh no, we’re just…”

“You know,” she said, cutting you off. “There’s a couple’s retreat next weekend for some of the higher ups in the firm, a little bonding experience, so to say. There’s an open spot left. Maybe you and your young man could come?” She leaned in and gave you a conspiratorial wink. “We’d have plenty of time to talk more if you were there.”

“A couple’s retreat?” you repeated back, growing flustered. “But, Dean and I, we aren’t…”

She glanced at your ring finger. “Oh, dear, you two aren’t married yet. Such a shame. Unfortunately, the retreat is for married and engaged couples only.” She sighed, staring down at her mimosa. “Oh, I guess I’ll have to give Stuart your spot.”

Stuart? Oh, no way in hell. That guy had been gunning for your promotion for well over a year. You panicked, looking over at Dean, who’d piled two plates full of food over at the buffet. Watching him, you imagined your promotion flying away, and you blurted out the only hail mary you could think of. “Wait! Dean and I are engaged!”

Clarissa’s eyes widened with excitement. “Oh, really?! I didn’t see a ring, so I just assumed.”

“Oh, well,” you bluffed, struggling to think of a believable cover. “It’s all pretty recent, so the ring’s, uh, getting resized. But, yes, we’re engaged. Fully committed and engaged to be married.”

“That’s wonderful!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands. “Then, you two can come to the retreat next weekend! It’s up at the Mountview, all inclusive.”

You whistled under your breath. Damn, the Mountview. It cost like 1,000 a night to stay there. Suddenly, you realized what you were doing, and you knew this innocent little lie was spiraling way out of control.

“Actually…”

She waved you off, looking over your shoulder. “This is so great! I’ve heard really great things about you, Y/N. I can’t wait for you and your fiance to knock the socks off our executives. Now, if you’ll excuse me for just a second.”

Before you could stop her, she was gone, having spotted someone across the room. You were left standing alone, and, looking up, you spotted Dean smiling at you from across the lawn, holding up his plates of food triumphantly.

Oh God, were you screwed.

-

“YOU SAID WHAT?!”

You looked around for a second, putting your hand on his chest to quiet him. “Shh, someone might hear.”

“So fuckin’ what if they hear, Y/N! You told your boss we were engaged!”

“I know, I know,” you whispered. You grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him further into the hallway off the doors to the backyard, so your argument would be blocked from where the party was still going on, in full swing. “I’m an idiot, okay? I fully admit that.”

He looked down at you and exhaled heavily, running his hand through his hair. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I don’t know!” you sputtered, beginning to ramble. “She thought we were a couple, and I tried to explain we were just friends, but then she kept talking and talking, and the retreat was all BAM, Mountview! And, then, then, she wanted to invite Stuart, I mean Stuart, of all people, and I just panicked, and, I…”

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled, placing his hands firmly on your shoulders. “Chill before you pass out on me. Deep breaths.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, leaning into him. He immediately wrapped his arms around you, the argument instantly forgotten, and pulled you into a warm, safe hug. “I’m so sorry…” you mumbled against his chest. “I just wanted that promotion so bad, I think I went a little crazy. I’ll go out there right now and tell her the truth.”

He sighed, his breath ghosting against your hair. “Maybe you shouldn’t.”

Pulling back, you looked up at him, puzzled. “What?”

“Well, you already told her we were engaged, and if you backtrack now, she’s going to think you’re a crazy liar. Besides, it’s only one weekend, right?”

“Wait, are you saying we should actually go? And, pretend to be engaged?”

His face split into an eager smile. “Yeah. We’re best friends, so we already know everything about each other. How hard can fake marriage be? We pretend to be engaged for a weekend, you get your promotion, then we ‘break up’ and decide we’re better off as friends. No one’s any wiser.”

You stared at him for a second, the ramifications of his plan running through your head. Francesca’s words came screaming back at you. “Y/N, you’re practically married. The only thing missing is the sex.” Dean was right, you did know everything about each other. How hard could it be to fake a relationship for a weekend. “Are you sure?” you asked sincerely. “I mean, really, really sure.”

He nodded, taking your hands in his and dropping to his knee with a dramatic flourish. “Y/N Y/L/N, will you fake marry me?”

You laughed looking down at him, the sight of his goofy grin instantly bringing a smile to your face. You nodded, agreeing, but, no matter how much you tried to ignore the voice in the back of your head, Francesca’s other words lingered. “You don’t snap him up now, someone else will. And, ‘just friends’ or not, Y/N, I can guarantee, if that happens, you’re gonna regret not going for it.”

Shit, you really were in over your head this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean arrive at Mountview, ready to begin your weekend of being a “couple”, but you’re the first ones there. So, you take a little activity detour, and some feelings start to surface.

Dean went full-on method actor for your trip to Mountview the following weekend.

It was early Friday morning, and you were already waiting out front for him, eager to get this disaster-in-the-making of a weekend over and done with. The more you thought about it, the more you knew something had to go wrong in this lie, being “engaged” to Dean. But, you also knew it was too late to turn back now.

As soon as you saw Dean pull up to the curb, you grabbed your bag from where it was sitting by your feet on the front porch and stood up. You took a step towards the Impala but faltered once Dean opened the car door and stood up, your mouth falling open.

He looked so damn gorgeous, it felt like all the air had been sucked out of your lungs. 

He was wearing a white dress shirt, the cuffs rolled up to his forearms and the top button undone. It stretched across his shoulders, highlighting the muscles in his arms as your eyes traveled down to the accompanying crisp blue slacks and black dress shoes. You let out a ragged sigh. He looked like a damn GQ model, and, since you were used to always seeing him in jeans and a flannel, you were wholly unprepared for it.

He noticed you gaping and stopped on the walkway in front of you, looking down at his outfit with dismay. “What, too much?”

You swallowed, finding your voice. “N..o,” you stammered. “You look, um…good. I just, I wasn’t really expecting you to dress up,” you continued, trying to cover your reaction. 

He grinned, holding his arms out, either missing the unsteadiness in your voice or choosing to ignore it. “Yeah, well, we want to impress, right? May as well look the part. I figured my character would dress for success.”

You laughed, his humor bringing you back down to earth. “Your character, huh?”

“Yeah.” He scrunched his face together to look extra serious. “Dean Winchester, fiance. He’s a very worldly guy, you know.”

“Haha, I’m sure he is.” You placed your hand on his shoulder gently, your smile turning encouraging. “But, you should really just be yourself. We’re already going to have to lie about being a couple all weekend, we shouldn’t complicate it anymore.”

He frowned, grumbling a little. “I guess you’re right…” he admitted, begrudgingly, like a kid who had just lost his favorite toy. “But, can I keep the clothes?”

“Yes, you can,” you agreed, chuckling freely. “Dean Winchester, fiance.”

You started to walk past him towards the car, but he grabbed your hand, pulling you back. “Oh, that reminds me.” He dug into his pocket, pulling out a ring with a gorgeous diamond on a simple, silver band. “It was my mom’s.”

Your eyes widened, your mouth dropping open. “Dean, no, that’s too much. I couldn’t use something that important.” You pulled your hand away to stop him. “We’ll just say the ring’s still being resized again.”

“No, no,” Dean insisted, grabbing your hand once again and slowly slipping the ring on before you could protest. “If we’re doin’ this, we’re doin’ it right. Besides,” he continued, using a free finger to gently tip your chin up to meet his eyes, “I think my mom would’ve really liked you. She would’ve wanted you to have it.” He paused, his eyes shifting into something you couldn’t quite place. “I mean, you know, for the weekend.”

“Yeah,” you whispered. Your heart flipped as you looked down at the ring, Dean’s fingers splayed out beneath yours. “Just for the weekend.”

-

You arrived at Mountview two short hours later, your time in the car seeming to speed by with easy conversation and cheesy jokes. Dean guided the car to a stop in front of the majestic looking chateau while you stared out the window, taking in the view. It was an all-inclusive resort, one of the most exclusive mountain retreats in the area, made up of three, gorgeous, expansive floors, with spa services, tennis courts, pools, every amenity you could possibly ask for.

You were nervous as hell to pull this off, but you couldn’t help but be more than a little excited at the prospect of getting to spend the weekend here. There was no way you’d be able to justify the expense on your own, so this was probably your only chance to experience such luxury. Despite the circumstances, you decided you were going to be determined to enjoy it.

Opening the car door, you stepped outside while Dean grabbed both your bags from the trunk. He looked back at you, tossing a wink your way before heading towards the lobby doors as you followed.

Once you both made it inside, you took the lead, walking towards the giant, mahogany front desk, where you were greeted by the excessively cheerful woman standing behind it. “Ms. Y/L/N, welcome to the Mountview! We are so excited to have you and your fiance joining us for the weekend.” She looked down at her computer screen, her fingers typing furiously for a few seconds. “You’re a little early, so it seems as though we’re still putting your room together.”

Room, as in singular. Shit, you hadn’t even thought of that. “Um, actually…”

“That’s no problem at all, right, honey?” Dean asked, slipping his arm around your waist and pulling you close. “We don’t mind waiting.”

You stiffened at his touch before remembering it was all just an act. Fighting every instinct inside you to lean into him, you nodded. The clerk grinned broadly in return. “Fantastic. It should be ready in a few hours. It doesn’t look like the rest of your party is here yet, but you are welcome to enjoy some of our lovely amenities while you wait. We can hold your bags here at the front desk.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “What kind of amenities?”

You relaxed into his touch as the clerk rattled them off from memory, his mere presence managing to ground you. His full attention was focused on the clerk, but you knew he could feel you because his hand began to move slowly up and down your side in response. You assumed he was probably just playing up the couple angle for your audience, but, damn, did it feel good. Natural even.

You looked up at him out of the corner of your eye, smiling at the goofy, excited look on his face at all the amenities she was describing, when you heard the clerk mention horsebacking riding.

“Horseback riding?” you repeated, straightening up. Now, it was your turn to get excited. “Like, with real horses?”

Dean chuckled under his breath, but the clerk just looked befuddled. “Yes, ma’am…” she responded slowly. “They’re real horses.” Dean started to chuckle again, but you elbowed him to shut him up so you could listen to the clerk. “We have a stable out back behind the tennis courts with trails extending for miles.”

You looked up at Dean, your eyes lighting up like you’d just walked downstairs on Christmas morning. “Dean, can we go riding?! Please?!”

He smiled softly at the glee written all over your face and nodded. “Sure, babe.”

You beamed, taking his hand in yours. Getting the directions from the clerk, you left your bags with her and pulled Dean towards the doorway. In just a few minutes, you were standing outside the rustic, wood-paneled stable, breathing in the fresh air. Dean slid open the heavy barn doors, and you rushed inside, moving directly to the horse stalls that took up the length of the wall to your right. 

Dean followed, standing behind you as you ran your hand down the mane of a gorgeous, black mare in the front stall. “I didn’t know you liked horses so much.”

You laughed. “Maybe that’s because we live in the middle of a city with the nearest horse stables about 43 minutes away.”

He poked his head over your shoulder, raising an amused eyebrow at your exact estimate. You smiled and looked down, a little embarrassed. “I may have researched it once or twice.”

He smirked and wrapped his arms around you, pulling your back against him. “So, what is it with you and horses anyway?” he asked, dropping his chin to your shoulder to look at the mare standing in front of you.

You bit your lip, resting your head against his chest. “When I was little, my dad and I used to go riding.” He tightened his hold on you, knowing your dad had died when you were just a teenager. “Every so often, he would drop everything, no matter how much work he had to do, turn to me and say ‘Today’s an Y/N day’. He’d ask me to pick anything I wanted to do, and I, always, without fail, picked horseback riding at this little family-owned stable by our house.” You closed your eyes at the memory, laughing. “I remember he always pretended to be completely shocked by my choice, even though I always picked the same one.” You opened your eyes and turned in Dean’s arms, your eyes filling with sadness. “I haven’t gone riding since he died.”

Dean stared at you, his gaze intense and filled with concern. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

You shook your head, blinking away tears. “No, no, I want to,” you said resolutely. “Riding with my dad is one of my happiest memories, and I don’t want to run from that. I want to embrace it.” You swallowed, your eyes darting down to the buttons on Dean’s shirt. “I want to share it with you, Dean.”

He was quiet, and, for a moment, you were worried you’d freaked him out by crying over horses, of all things, but then you felt his chest rumble with a soft laughter. “Well, what’re we waitin’ for?” he announced, excitedly throwing his hands up over his head. “Let’s get our cowboy on!”

You laughed and followed him into the tack room, a gigantic smile splitting your face. In no time at all, you’d saddled up two horses with Dean’s help, and the two of you were heading out onto the trail leading up into the mountains.

Your ride through the forest was filled with carefree talking for a while before the trail ended, opening up into a wide, open meadow. The grass was laid out in front of you, sunkissed, expansive, and impossible to resist. You glanced over at Dean, grinning mischievously. “Race you!”

You took off before he could answer you, urging your horse on with a squeeze of your knees. You heard a strangled shout from behind you, but you kept going, laughing at the feel of the wind on your face as you lengthened your lead.

You streaked across the meadow, but Dean quickly caught up to you, pulling his horse up alongside yours. He turned to you and frowned accusatorialy at your head start, but you just winked and grinned at him, galloping even faster so you once again pulled ahead, reaching the edge of the meadow first.

“Ha, victory!” you bragged enthusiastically, guiding your horse to a stop under a shaded grove of trees. “In your face!”

He was out of breath when he gently tugged on the reins, signaling his horse to come to a standstill next to yours. “Cheating victory,” he emphasized, but you could tell by the amusement dancing in his eyes that he wasn’t really mad. “I demand a rematch.”

You leaned in closer to him, so that your saddles were side by side, your bodies almost touching. “In your dreams, Winchester.”

His eyes darkened and dropped to your lips, and suddenly you were aware of just how close to him you really were. It wasn’t an unfamiliar position, but with the way he was looking at you, coupled with the sweat gathered on his brow and the way his chest was rising and falling from the ride, it felt decidedly different and infinitely more charged than you were capable of dealing with.

You straightened up, pulling back from him and the moment, and cleared your throat. “Um, we should probably be heading back. The others will be here soon.”

Dean hesitated for a second, looking a little dazed, before his eyes refocused, and, it broke your heart a little to note, became much more guarded. “Yeah,” he agreed softly. “We probably should.”

He turned back towards the stables and nudged his horse into a trot without another word, leaving you to follow. You stared after his retreating frame, sighing as you realized how close you’d actually come to kissing him, and, even more, how much you’d wanted to.

It scared the hell out of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your near kiss on the horses, you are more awkward than ever around Dean. What will the arrival of the executives bring? Surprisingly, just the thing you need to push your relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it’s Chapter 3 and we’re finally getting somewhere! But, don’t worry if you love the slow burn, because these two are idiots, so it isn’t anywhere near over yet. It's all about the mutual pining and yearning. Let me know what you think! I’d love to see your thoughts on what’s been happening and where you think it’s going.

The first part of your ride back to the hotel was spent in relative silence, the awkwardness from the meadow still lingering in the air, but, true to form, Dean quickly perked up, moving past it to start a long, passionate rant about one of his favorite Western shows, The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.

“I’m just sayin’, it’s got everything, cowboys, bounty hunters, weird futuristic technology used by a evil guy to take over the world.” He paused dramatically, giving you a pointed look. “John Astin. Listen, Y/N/N, it’s criminally underrated.”

You laughed, mostly humoring him because this was far from the first time you’d heard this particular rant. “I’m sure it is, Dean.”

The stables, and hotel in the distance, came into view, and you hesitated, wondering if you should broach the topic of your near kiss before the ride ended. Glancing over at Dean, you quickly reconsidered and chickened out. For all you knew, he hadn’t interpreted it the same way at all and would be completely freaked out if you mentioned it. In fact, the more you thought about it, the more you were sure he hadn’t. Dean didn’t have any romantic feelings for you, so there was no way he’d really been just about to kiss you.

As your eyes shifted back to the horizon, the ring you were wearing caught the sunlight, and you felt a pit of guilt sink into your stomach. You couldn’t tell him. Dean had already done more than enough, and he certainly didn’t need or deserve to deal with whatever one-sided feelings you were developing.

-

Once you arrived at the stables, Dean helped you dismount, putting his hands on your waist to stabilize you while you jumped down. With Dean’s expert assistance, you quickly unsaddled and brushed down the horses, before putting them back into their stalls.

Dean grinned and grabbed your hand as you stepped outside the door for the short walk back to the hotel. He interlaced his fingers with yours, and you had to take a deep breath, reminding yourself that it was all just an act. He was just playing the part, a part that, for you at least, was blurring more and more with every touch.

When you got back to the hotel, you noticed that there were more cars parked outside, signalling that at least some of the executives had arrived. You tightened your hold on Dean’s hand, and he smiled back at you, helping to ease some of your nervousness.

Once you made it inside, you saw Clarissa right away, and she rushed over to you, her excitement practically spilling over. “Y/N! You made it!”

“Yes,” you said, your voice spiking a little as she pulled you into an unexpected hug. “Um, you remember my fiance, Dean.” You couldn’t help but relish the way those words sounded on your tongue.

“Yes, yes!” she exclaimed, pulling a stiffened Dean into his own hug. “And, this is my husband, Robert,” she continued, waving over a stately looking man in his 50s, his hair tinged with gray.

“Clari, baby, stop stifling the kids. Your smothering is going to scare them right off.” His welcoming smile and twinkling eyes made you warm to him right away. “Don’t mind my wife. She gets a little overzealous when she’s vacationing on company time.”

“Don’t we all,” you laughed, happy just from the fact that you were the one on the receiving end of your boss’ excitement instead of Stuart. You could handle a few extra hugs this weekend if that’s what it took to get your promotion.

Clarissa clapped her hands together, ignoring her husband’s jokey apology all together. “Oh, Y/N, Dean, I have to introduce you to the other couples!”

She grabbed your hand before you could say anything and dragged you over towards the group on the other side of the lobby. You looked pleadingly over your shoulder at Dean for help, but he just raised his eyebrows at you, smiling amusedly, and shrugged, choosing to hang back with the relative safety of Robert instead.

Traitor.

You were pretty sure you got whiplash with how fast Clarissa skidded to a stop, her hold on your hand sending you lurching forward. Thankfully, you caught yourself and straightened up. As you stared at the six people gathered in front of you, the only thought you had was that you hoped to God your sweat from the horse ride had dried.

“Y/N, this is Joshua Klein, our head of operations, and his wife Delia, Amy Dunn, our management director, and her husband, Thomas, and, of course, you know our company president, Ben Yates, and his husband, Oliver.”

You nodded, still a little too starstruck to respond. You had no idea the company retreat with the “higher ups” would include the head of the company himself.

Ben reached out his hand, shaking yours with a warm smile. “Y/N, it’s so good to meet you. Clarissa’s been telling us some wonderful things. She seems to think you’re quite the rising star in our company.”

Holy shit, he knew your name.

You opened your mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Stunned, you blinked a few times, trying to think of a response, any response other than unintelligible noises, but nothing came out. Luckily, Dean was there to save you.

“Yeah, she’s something else alright,” he chuckled, moving to stand beside you. “I’m pretty sure she lives and breathes work. You wouldn’t believe how many dinners I’ve lost to talk about project ideas and client needs.”

Ben’s husband, Oliver, laughed heartily. “Now, that’s something I can relate to.”

Everyone joined in, and Dean put his hand on the small of your back, giving you an anchor as he continued to talk, charming his way into the group with ease. You looked up at him, smiling softly, and you knew you’d definitely done one thing right this weekend. You’d picked him as your fiance.

-

That night, you were standing in your room, freshly showered and changed for dinner, but you didn’t make any effort to leave and join Dean and the others. Instead, you stared blankly into the mirror, frozen and wavering, unsure if you could really do this.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean opened the door and popped his head in to investigate your absence, concern flickering in his eyes. “Hey, you okay?”

You smiled, trying to put on a brave face, but the second you saw him, your walls crumbled. “Noo…” you stammered out, your voice breaking. “I can’t do this.”

He was by your side in a flash. “Hey, hey,” he whispered, pulling you into his arms. You placed your head against his chest and began to cry, all of the stress and fear just pouring out of you. “Is this about the lie?”

“A little,” you choked out. “It’s everything. I mean, the freakin’ president of the company is here for, God’s sake. All the other couples are high level executives, and I’m just…me. I wouldn’t even be here if I hadn’t lied, I shouldn’t be here.” Your voice dropped to a shame-filled whisper. “I don’t deserve to be here.”

“Hold up,” he said earnestly, stepping back slightly to look at you, his hands gripping your shoulders. “That’s a bunch of fucking bullshit, and you know it.”

That hadn’t been the response you expected at all, and the surprise of it startled out of your self-pity, your eyes widening at his bluntness. “But…”

He shook his head. “No buts. Y/N, you are the smartest, hardest working person I have ever met. Maybe you did have to tell a little white lie to get in here, but that has nothing to do with how fucking awesome you are at your job. Don’t you dare start to question yourself or your worth. You 100% deserve to be here. Do you think I’d be doing all this if I thought you didn’t?”

You considered his words for a second and shook your head, earning a smile from Dean.

“Damn straight. Now, you’re going to wipe your tears, go out there, and show those big shots exactly who you are, got it?”

“Got it,” you echoed, Dean’s tough love cutting right through and revitalizing you.

“Awesome,” he grinned, dropping his hands from your shoulders and spinning around to make his way back towards the door. He paused before he reached it, looking back at you with a smirk. “Oh, by the way, you look gorgeous.”

You beamed as he winked at you and left, and you knew you couldn’t wipe that smile off your face if you tried.

-

Dinner was a huge success.

Dean was there to back you up, of course, but you didn’t need him, impressing the group all on your own. You captivated their attention, with your big ideas about the company, passion for its clients, and quick humor. By the end of the night, all eight of them were eating out of the palm of your hand.

After dinner, the ten of you relocated to the lounge, Oliver pouring out drinks for everybody. You sat on the loveseat, and Dean sat down next to you, slinging his arm over your shoulders. You curled into him, the warmth from the alcohol making you feel just relaxed enough to let your guard down.

The company president, Ben, sat down across from you, regarding you with a reassuring smile. He exchanged knowing looks with Joshua, Amy, and Clarissa, who all smiled in return. “Y/N, I’m going to be frank with you. We had a lot of expectations coming into this trip. We’d heard good things about you, but all of us wanted to hold off and wait to see it for ourselves. And, I gotta say…” He paused so long, you were pretty sure he was deliberately trying to give you a heart attack. “You’ve blown them all away.”

Your eyes widened to match his smile, surprise finding its way to your face. “Really?”

Ben nodded, and the others all echoed the action, confirming his statement. “Really. In fact, we all discussed it, and we’d love it if you could be our new Vice President of Client Relations. You’d be working directly under Clarissa, managing all client relations teams and projects.”

This was it, your promotion, the one you’d been dreaming about and working towards for the past three years. It was really happening. You realized after Dean nudged you, that you hadn’t said anything, and you straightened up, busting yourself out of your shock. “Yes, yes! I would be honored. Thank you, thank you so much.”

“You earned it,” Joshua said with a sincere, kind smile. “Long before this trip.”

You turned to Dean, completely elated, and his grin was so proud and heartfelt, it made your heart swell even more. “You did it, Y/N/N! Guess I’m not the only one who believes in you.”

Instinctively, you leaned in to hug him, but you stopped, suddenly remembering your audience. That’s when you heard a soft chuckle from behind you.

“Oh, don’t stop on our account! This is your big moment. Go ahead and kiss him.”

Your eyes, still connected with Dean’s, flickered with a deep-rooted uncertainty, and you started to give into your fear, pulling back. But, before you could, you saw a flash of yearning dart through Dean’s eyes, like he was fighting to hold himself back just as much as you were. You resisted it, trying to convince yourself your mind was playing tricks on, but in the thrill of the moment, you couldn’t stop yourself from giving in.

Knowing this might be your only chance, you threw caution to the wind, letting your feelings take over for once in your life. You grabbed his cheeks, pulling him closer until your lips met his. The second they connected, it felt like fireworks going off. Your whole body responded, and you tugged at his lower lip, moaning so softly, only he could hear. Your fingers tightened on his cheek, and he groaned deep in his throat, parting his lips before quickly moving them, pressing and pulling eagerly at yours.

You felt helpless and strong all at the same time to be able to get him to respond like that. He turned your brain and your body to mush, but you had enough frame of mind to pull back as his hand landed on your thigh, remembering where you were.

You looked around frantically at the others in the room, but if they’d seen how quickly the kiss escalated, they didn’t mention it, instead talking quietly amongst themselves. When you turned back to Dean, he was breathing heavily and staring at you, dumbfounded.

Unable to imagine his reaction as anything but appalled at the line you’d just crossed, you panicked, closing yourself off and sliding away from him, letting his hands fall from their places on your shoulder and thigh. Everything in you wanted to look back at him, to tell him how you felt, but you couldn’t, so you kept on staring straight ahead, willing your heartbeat to slow.

What you didn’t know was that, if you’d looked into Dean’s eyes at that very moment, you would’ve seen the exact same desire staring right back at you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your kiss, your feelings for Dean are only growing. You try to fight them, but quickly realize it’s that much harder to do that when you have to share a bed with the man you’re falling for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re about halfway through this series, and this chapter is my favorite yet. The feelings are real, y’all, and I’m loving how into each other they are. Buckle up, because it gets real emotional from here on out. Let me know what you think! I’d love to see your thoughts on what’s been happening and where you think it’s going.

It had been nearly 30 minutes since you’d locked yourself in the bathroom, ostensibly to shower and get ready for bed. But, in reality, you’d been scrubbed down and dressed for a full 10 minutes now. You were just hiding, afraid to walk through the door, because you knew Dean was waiting on the other side for you, and, honestly, you didn’t know how you could face him after tonight.

You closed your eyes, sighing blissfully as the memories of his kiss washed over you. Your fingers ghosted over your mouth, imagining it was his touch instead of yours, his lips pulling at yours, his groan coming from the back of his throat, his hand moving slowly up your thigh…

Your eyes snapped open, the tingling in your stomach pulling a throaty moan from deep inside you. How could you even look Dean in the eye without imagining the way he’d touched you, how he could have kept touching you…how you wanted him to. You knew you had to leave the bathroom, but how could you face him after that?

Taking a deep breath, you steeled yourself, pushing the thoughts out of the forefront of your mind. You had to leave the bathroom eventually, so no time like the present. You’d just act cool, collected, like you didn’t even remember the kiss.

As if that was even possible.

Tugging on the hem of your tank top, you tried to pull it down a little further, until it brushed the band of your shorts. It barely covered your stomach, but there wasn’t much you could now, considering it was all you’d packed in the rush to get this weekend over with. Probably not the smartest idea you’d ever had, since it turned out you and Dean were sharing a room, but at least you hadn’t packed your lingerie like a true idiot.

Turning, you grabbed the doorknob, rotating it slowly until the door popped open and you were able to push it forward. When you stepped into the room, the first thing you saw was Dean lying on the bed, one ankle crossed over another. His eyes were locked on a book in his hand, giving you a second just to watch him, unnoticed.

He was beautiful. You wished you could say handsome or rugged or even sexy, but, while all those adjectives and more certainly applied to him, beautiful was just the word that encompassed them all. His face, his body, his soul. It was all just so breathtakingly beautiful, the kind of beautiful that made you want to get lost in it forever. 

He’d stripped off his dress shirt, leaving just the white undershirt remaining over some loose, faded Levis. The shirt was fitted, stretched so you could see every muscle, every soft dip underneath, which certainly didn’t help with the nervousness. In fact, it pretty much amplified it ten-fold.

Looking away from his chest to his legs, you smiled softly to yourself, knowing he’d probably left the jeans on for your sake, so that you’d feel comfortable. He never cared about his own comfort, only yours. Your smile widened, because, somehow that small little gesture put everything in perspective. Underneath all the feelings and nerves, it was still just Dean, your best friend, the person you trusted most in the world, and that realization instantly grounded you, driving away your nerves.

“Hey,” you whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

He looked up, a smile forming at the sound of your voice, but it froze the instant he saw you. His eyes drifted down the length of your body before moving back up to your face. Quickly, he pulled himself back together, closing his mouth and smiling softly. “Hey. I was starting to worry you’d drowned in there.”

“Very funny,” you joked, picking up a pillow off the end of the bed and playfully tossing it at him. He caught it easily, laughing out loud before he threw it aside and put his book down on the nightstand.

You started walking towards the other side of the bed, but you paused, hesitating at the edge. He noticed immediately, sitting up straight. “I can sleep on the floor…”

“No, no,” you said, quickly shaking your head. It didn’t surprise you at all that he’d be willing to, but you couldn’t ask him to do that, even if the thought of sleeping next to him made your stomach fall right back into nervous somersaults. “That would be stupid. We can share.”

He stared at you closely for a moment, as if gauging your real comfort level, before he shot you a reassuring smile, humor flashing in his eyes. “Well, I can always build you a wall of pillows if that’d help. Keep you nice and safe.”

You laughed, pulled the covers back, and placed one knee on the bed, sinking down so you were meeting him at eye level. “Now, why would you need to do that, Dean? Do you think I need protecting?”

You were joking, but the teasing way you said it still stopped him in his tracks, his face hardening with something far more sensuous than you were expecting. His gaze dropped to your lips for a split second, and you felt a shiver run down your spine at the way his eyes darkened. You held your breath, aching for him to kiss you, but he spoke instead. “You’ll never need protecting from me, Y/N.”

He was solemn, serious, and you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was telling the truth. He’d never hurt you. You licked your lips, swallowing slowly as his eyes continued to bore into you. You wanted to lean in and pick up where you’d left off earlier, fall into that safety and never let go, but you were scared. No matter how much your body screamed at you to, you just couldn’t let yourself take that leap. “We should probably get some sleep.” You paused, your breaths coming out heavy. “It’s, uh, been a long day.”

Disappointment streaked across his face, but he masked it quickly, tearing his eyes away from you. “Yeah, not every day you get a promotion, right? You must be exhausted.” 

Without waiting for a response, he quickly got up, letting you climb under the covers first before he turned off the light and followed suit. He was very careful not to touch you as he settled in, closing his eyes almost instantly, but you could still feel the heat radiating off him, and it was torture. You could hear his heartbeat, every rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and all you wanted to do was close the distance between the two of you and touch every damn inch of him.

Instead, you rolled the other way, fluffing your pillow a little too aggressively once you were on your side. As you closed your eyes, you tried to ignore the tension building in your body, pretending you were alone in this bed instead of next to a man who electrified your whole body, your whole mind. No matter how hard you tried, it didn’t stop the memory of his lips on yours from crowding back into your mind as you drifted off into a restless, dream-filled sleep.

You dreamed of Dean.

~

Bright light invaded your eyelids the next morning, dragging you from your sleep with a disgruntled groan.

“Mornin’, sunshine.” You squinted your eyes open, groggily turning your head to find Dean standing next to the previously closed curtains, now replaced with rays of brilliant, streaming sunshine.

“Ugh, no…” you whined, pulling the pillow over your head and turning onto your stomach. “Too early.”

Dean chuckled, and you could feel his weight drop onto the bed as he sat down beside you. “Y/N/N, it’s 10 am.”

As his words sank in, so did the panic, and you threw the pillow to the side, popping up so fast, you made your head spin. “It is?! Shit!”

You began to look around frantically to get your bearings, but he put his hand on yours, stopping you. “Hey, don’t worry,” he assured you quickly. “You’re fine. All the others left for a hike about 20 minutes ago. I told them we’d skip it and meet them for lunch out by the pool. They didn’t mind.”

“They weren’t upset that I didn’t show up?”

“Nope,” he said, shaking his head. Then, he grinned mischievously. “I could’ve just told them you were sleeping in because we were up all night celebrating your promotion.”

A quick image of Dean’s naked body hovering over yours flashed through your mind, him dropping down to kiss your stomach before slowly moving lower, and you clenched almost imperceptibly, chasing it away. It wasn’t very far from the dreams that had kept you tossing and turning all night long. “Tell me you didn’t…”

He laughed. “No, Y/N, they’re your bosses. I’m not that crazy. I just told them you were still tired from our ride yesterday.” He stood up and crossed the room, making his way to the table. “But, it did buy me some time to sneak this from the kitchen.”

He picked up a plate covered with a silver dome and dramatically lifted it up to unveil a healthy serving of eggs, bacon, and fruit.

You smiled, your heart swelling. “You got us breakfast?”

“No,” Dean clarified. “I got us breakfast in bed. Infinitely superior.”

“Oh, infinitely,” you laughed, taking the plate Dean handed you while he jumped into the bed beside you, holding his own. He sat at the foot of the bed, with his legs stretched out so that he was facing you, starting to dig into his meal with vigor.

“Damn, these fancy people know how to cook,” he sighed happily after the first few bites. “We should take all-expense paid trips to resorts more often. Did you know they’re throwing some big, fancy party tonight? I bet the catering will be insane.”

“Slow down,” you laughed, watching as he practically inhaled the food. “It’s not like it’s going anywhere, Dean. It’s free all weekend.”

“Which is basically half over,” he pointed out, still shoveling down his food. “Gotta enjoy it before we head back to reality tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” you agreed, your smile fading slightly at the thought of this weekend ending, because you knew exactly what that meant: you’d have to go back to being just friends, feelings or no feelings. “Hey, thank you for doing this.”

Dean glanced up, raising an eyebrow. “The breakfast?”

“Well, yes, that too,” you chuckled, shaking your head. “But, I mean, all of this, everything. You didn’t have to pretend to be engaged to me, but you did, and that really means a lot to me.”

He put his plate down on his lap, staring across at you. “Y/N/N, I’d do anything for you. You know that, right?”

You looked into his eyes, willing it to be true. But, you knew there was one thing you wanted from Dean that he could never give you. “Yeah, Dean, I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the party tonight, Dean surprises you with a gesture and an action that pushes your relationship into brand new territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you are getting frustrated with the will-they-won’t-they back and forth, so this chapter should be a fun treat. ;)

After lunch at the pool, Dean stayed behind to swim with some of the others, while you headed back to the room to relax with some much needed TV downtime.

After about an hour, you heard a soft knock on the door. Groaning, you stood up from the bed and moved to answer it, surprised to find Clarissa standing on the other side, holding a large, flat box in her hands. “Oh, hi!” you exclaimed, subconsciously smoothing away any wrinkles from your shirt. “Sorry, did I miss an activity?”

Clarissa laughed, shaking her head. “Oh, no, not at all. I’m here for you, dear.” 

She brushed past you, moving to place the box on the nearby bed. “I’m sure you know about the party tonight.”

You looked over from the door to her, crossing your arms across your chest uneasily. “Um, yes, Dean told me about it, but I wasn’t sure if we were invited. He seemed to think it was pretty exclusive.”

“Why, don’t be silly, of course you are! The party’s for all of the hotel’s guests.” 

Yeah, all of the hotel’s 1,000 dollar a night guests, you thought. You’d fit in perfectly. 

Clarissa kept talking, gesturing towards the box in front of her. “That’s actually why I’m here. I brought you a dress.”

You stepped closer, dropping your arms in your haste to respond to her. “Oh, I actually packed a dress I can wear.”

“Well, now, there’s dresses and there’s dresses,” she replied with a smile, lifting the lid off of the box. Slowly, she pulled out the contents, revealing a shimmering golden evening gown with a strapless beaded bodice and a long, silk-pleated skirt. It seemed to shine in the bright, sunshine-filled room, and you couldn’t help but wonder how it would sparkle on you.

You inhaled softly, subconsciously shaking your head. “No, Clarissa, I couldn’t. That dress is…wow, but it’s too much.”

“Nonsense,” she insisted firmly, placing it in your hands without hearing any arguments. “Go try it on. I want to see if it fits.”

You couldn’t say no, so you accepted the dress gingerly, walking into the bathroom to try it on.

It fit like a glove. You didn’t know how that was possible with your curves, but it felt like butter, molding to your body with incredible smoothness. You walked out of the bathroom, the skirt swaying around your ankles, and made your way to the full length mirror to take a look, gasping once you caught sight of yourself. You really did look amazing, the dazzling dress masking everything you usually criticized about yourself. Sighing, you smiled happily, running your fingers down the side, barely even recognizing yourself. “Wow. It’s beautiful.”

Clarissa came up behind you, looking over your shoulder approvingly. “Every girl deserves to feel like a princess for the night, Y/N, especially when she’s with the man she loves. Wear this dress, and Dean isn’t going to know what hit him.”

Your heart dropped, and your smile faded slightly, attempting to mask the sadness threatening to overwhelm you at the mention of his name. “I don’t know about that.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she reaffirmed with an understanding smile. “That man is head over heels in love with you. It’s written all over his face every time he looks at you. Anyone can see that. You’re very lucky to have a love like that, Y/N, and I promise you, in that dress? He won’t be able to keep his eyes off you tonight.”

You smiled wistfully, as you continued to stare at yourself, admiring the way the dress fell on you, making you look elegant, almost stunning. You felt just like Cinderella.

At that moment, the door flew open, and Dean came striding in, clad only in his swim trunks. He had a towel draped over his shoulder, but you could still see some water glistening on his chest, making your breath hitch. He didn’t notice you at first, but when he caught sight of you and Clarissa, he paused in his tracks, his eyes falling on Clarissa first. “Oh, shit…er, shoot,” he corrected hastily, remembering who he was talking to. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you two were meeting.” His voice dropped off abruptly as his eyes landed on you, doing a double take. He stood completely still, his gaze travelling down the course of your body as he swallowed deeply.

“Y/N…” He breathed your name like a whispered prayer, but that was all it took to make the hair on your arms stand on end.

“Dean,” you echoed, your voice catching slightly in your throat. You glanced down at your dress, quickly remembering the decadence of what you were wearing. “Oh, it’s for the party tonight.”

“Right.” He nodded, still standing still, but, eventually, he seemed to snap back into place. “I’ll, um, give you two some privacy.” He turned to leave, but he paused before he reached the door, hesitating. “Y/N, do you think you could meet me on the back patio before the party?”

You didn’t answer for a second, wondering what he had in mind. “Of course I will.”

“Good.” You could see a hint of a smile on his face before he turned completely, walking back out the door and leaving you staring after him.

As soon as he was gone, Clarissa leaned in again, practically beaming. “See? Doesn’t know what hit him.”

~

It was nearing nightfall by the time you made it out to the back patio, your hair now pinned up to highlight the jewelry hanging around your neck, designed specifically to complement your dress. Clarissa had spent hours fussing over you in her room. She insisted Dean couldn’t see you again until it was exactly right, saying something about wishing she could relive her younger days with a night just like this.

When you walked out the doors onto the patio, you saw Dean right away, standing by the pool with his back to you, his elbows propped up on the railing separating it from the garden, staring out at the view. Upon hearing your approach, he straightened up, turning to face you, his face freezing with surprise at the sight of you before splitting into a smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” you grinned, noticing the way the pool water blew in the breeze, gently swaying back and forth as you neared him. “What’s up?”

His smile turned into a smirk, and he crossed one ankle over the other, leaning against the railing. “Why does something have to be up?”

“Because you invited me out here alone when we’re supposed to be inside at the party with all the others.”

“The party can wait. This can’t,” he exclaimed enthusiastically, gesturing in front of him with a wave of his hand. You followed his gaze, looking out at the gardens in front of you that stretched out to meet the edge of the forest.

You squinted your eyes, studying the landscape for a second, before chuckling slightly. “Okay, I give. I don’t see anything. What is it that can’t wait?”

He moved behind you, placing his hands on either side of your head and gently moving your view a few inches to the left. “That.”

Your eyes fixed on a break in the trees, and you inhaled sharply as the clouds broke to reveal streaks of pinks and oranges peeking out from above the horizon. As you watched, they grew, shooting across the sky, and the baby blue shifted to a darker azure before settling on a deep navy, with the sun slowly lowering down beneath it.

“It’s beautiful,” you whispered, the awe in your voice practically palpable.

Dean wrapped one arm around you, anchoring it across your neck. “Can’t see a sunset like that from the city, huh?”

“Definitely not like that,” you answered, shaking your head as you leaned against him. The pinks and oranges began to fade, but you stayed still, luxuriating in the calm stillness of the air. “It’s spectacular.”

Dean grabbed your shoulder, lightly spinning you so you were facing him. His voice dropped, coming out low and gruff. “Yeah? Still only the second most spectacular thing I’ve seen today.”

You let the weight of his words sink in, inhaling sharply. The way he was looking at you made your toes curl, and, suddenly, your heart was beating faster. It was the kind of look you only could’ve dreamed about, and, for a second, you were convinced you were hallucinating. But, he was really there, really saying these things, although you had no idea why. “Dean, you don’t have to say that. There’s no one around.”

His eyes softened, and he lifted a hand, brushing the backs of his knuckles across your cheek before moving his hand down to grip your neck. “I know.”

Ever so slowly, he leaned in, his eyes silently scanning yours for approval, before he kissed you, soft and sweet. It was leisurely, relaxed, like you’d been doing it every day for all of your lives, and you sighed into his mouth, content to kiss him forever. But, when he parted his lips, you felt something shift inside of you, and you couldn’t resist pushing your tongue between them, turning the aggressor on him.

You poured all of your feelings into the kiss, the passion from the last day bubbling up from inside of you and spilling out. He growled in response, gripping your thigh and hiking your leg up so it was wrapped around him. Hastily, he lifted you up, pushing you against the railing as his tongue met yours, his growl vibrating into your mouth. You ran your hands up into his hair, tugging firmly with a soft moan, as his mouth continued to consume yours, red-hot fire coursing through your body.

When he pulled back, you were breathing heavily, completely overwhelmed. Looking down, you realized both of your legs had gotten wrapped around him at some point, and his hands were cupped under your ass, holding you up.

“Shit…” he whispered, resting his forehead against yours. He lowered you slowly until your feet landed on the ground, but he kept your hands on his shoulders, something for which you were entirely grateful for, because you weren’t sure if your still shaky legs could even support you after that.

“Dean, I…”

He shushed you, pulling back and shaking his head. “Stop, Y/N. It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything now. Just…here.”

He dropped his hand into his suit pocket, taking out a small, folded piece of paper and handing it to you. “This is for you.” He ran his eyes across your face, smiling tenderly. “I’ll meet you inside.”

With one last glance, he turned away, walking back across the patio to the doors. You stood there, still slightly in shock for a minute, your fingers finding their way to your lips. What the hell was that? Did that kiss mean that Dean was feeling all the same things you were feeling or was it all just part of the act?

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, the two conflicting thoughts warring inside of you. Opening them, you looked down at the paper in your hand, slowly unfolding it to read the words written in Dean’s familiar scrawl.

To the Future Mrs. Winchester,

You look gorgeous tonight. Just like every night. Remember to save me a dance.

D

You grinned, unable to hide the excited hope rushing through you as you reread the note. A small part of you tried to insist that Dean was just playing good fiance, but nothing about that kiss had felt like a lie. Glancing towards the open doors, you could see Dean, laughing at something the others had said, and your heart leaped. You wanted to protect yourself from getting hurt, but you couldn’t fight it any longer. You wanted him more. You decided to let yourself go, let yourself feel, and follow your heart, wherever it led.

It was time to go dance with your future husband.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re having the night of your life, dancing with the man you very well might be falling in love with, but one text message ends up changing everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you thought this chapter was coming because of the note, and I’m so sorry to tell you that you’re right. Don’t hate me for this, but it’s something they need to go through to get to the end. Bear with me, and I’ll make it up to you, I swear!

When you were dancing with Dean, the whole world faded away.

You couldn’t hear the conversations carrying on around you, couldn’t smell the food wafting from the other side of the room, couldn’t even see any of the other party guests. All you could feel was Dean.

Being in his arms felt right, safe, like you were coming home. As you danced, he kept one of his hands on your lower back, pressing you close to him, and the other was holding your hand close to his chest, his fingers interlaced with yours.

The song that was currently playing was relatively fast paced, but it didn’t even register to the two of you as you slowly swayed back and forth, all caught up in your own little world.

Dean was humming softly, rubbing small circles into your back while you moved side to side, resting your head down onto his shoulder. Tightening the grip of your fingers in his hand, you ran the other one up to his neck, and he stopped humming, dropping his chin to whisper in your ear.

“Hey, do you think everyone is jealous that they don’t get to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room like I do?”

You smiled softly, disentangling your fingers from his hand to wrap both of your arms around his neck so you could see his face better. He responded instantly, moving both of his hands to your lower back and pulling you in even closer, so that your body was pressed up against the length of his. You could feel the heat of him beneath you, and it felt incredibly intimate, but, for the first time this weekend, that didn’t scare you. Instead, you embraced it, tightening your hold on him and grinning when you heard his sharp intake of breath. It felt good to know you affected him as much as he affected you. It made you brave.

You stretched up, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. “What do you say we sneak out of here? Continue our little conversation from the patio upstairs?”

He groaned almost inaudibly, realizing what you were implying. “Yeah, just give me a sec. I’ll go steal some food to take with us.”

He stepped away from you, winking as he turned to walk across the room. You laughed, shaking your head with mild amusement, and moved to wait against the nearby wall.

Leaning against it, you watched Dean cross the room, getting stopped every few feet by your coworkers, eager to start conversations with him. He threw desperate looks back over his shoulder at you, but talked willingly, charming each person like he’d been doing all weekend.

You wondered if he knew the true effect that same charm had on you, if he knew just how deeply you were falling for him, had already fallen for him, not just over the past two days, but over the course of your entire friendship. And, more than anything, you wondered if he felt the same way.

But, you didn’t have much time to think it over, because he finally retrieved the plates of food and fought his way back over to you, breathing a ragged sigh of relief. “Damn, who knew fancy parties were like the hunger games. Let’s get out of here.”

You nodded, letting him take the lead out of the ballroom on the way to your room. You both began walking a little faster the moment you crossed the threshold, excitement rushing through you at the idea of being alone with each other, but, when you reached the elevator bank, Dean’s phone began to ring in his pocket. 

He paused, looking down at his suit and the plates in both his hands, trying to figure out how he was going to answer. You threw your head back, laughing at the comically confused look on his face. “Here, let me get it.”

By the time you reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, it had stopped ringing, and the screen was flashing 1 Missed Call: Lisa Braeden.

“Who’s Lisa Braeden?” you asked nonchalantly, holding the phone out for him to see.

Dean’s whole face drained of color and he swallowed deeply. “Oh, no one, just an old friend. You can put it back.”

A small pit of doubt began to form in your stomach, but you tried to ignore it, taking his word for it and returning his phone to his pocket. Dean was always very upfront about you with his friends, so the fact that he seemed so strangely evasive about this one was just enough to leave you feeling a little uneasy.

You walked a little slower into the elevator, trying to hold onto the good feelings and shake it off, but it kept gnawing at you. Reaching the room, you used your keycard to open the door, holding it open for Dean so he could enter first and place the food down on the table. The second he dropped the plates, he took out his phone, staring intently at the notification.

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” you asked, the unease growing.

Dean nodded, returning the charming smile to his face and placing his phone on the table by the food. “Yeah, no problem. Let’s not let it ruin our night.” He looked around awkwardly for a moment. “Um, I’m gonna go change. Then, we eat?”

“Yeah, sure,” you muttered softly.

You wanted so badly to reclaim the earlier flirtiness of the night, to stop wondering who Lisa was, but it felt like something had shifted in Dean at the mention of her name, like he wasn’t the same guy who had kissed you and danced with you only moments before.

As if confirming your anxiety, Dean’s phone binged again, notification of a text message coming in. You glanced at the closed bathroom door and back at his phone, trying to resist the urge to look, but you couldn’t help it. You rushed quietly over to the table, picking up the phone to see Lisa’s name shining on it again.

Underneath her name, you could read the start of the text message. I miss you. I need to see you, to kiss you. We’re perfect…

It cut off after that, but you didn’t need to see any more. It was pretty clear she wasn’t just a friend like he’d told you. But, why should you even be surprised? Of course Dean was seeing someone. He was Dean, amazing, wonderful Dean. And, you were an idiot who waited too long to realize how you felt about him.

This whole weekend wasn’t the romantic fairytale you’d thought it was. It was all fake, had been from the get go, and you should’ve realized that Dean’s feelings for you weren’t real. He was just helping you out, playing his part as your fiance, and everything he’d done, even the kiss, must’ve been to keep the charade up. You’d read too much into it, you’d let yourself get caught up in the emotions. But, now, you knew the truth. When tomorrow came, he was going to go home to his real girlfriend, and you were going to be left behind with a broken heart.

A wave of anger flashed through you. Why the hell didn’t he tell you about her? Why did he kiss you and let you believe there was something really happening between the two of you when he had a girlfriend the whole time? And, to that effect, why should you wait until tomorrow to face the inevitable? Why should you stay here and let yourself fall even harder for Dean when there was no future beyond tomorrow? Why stay in this room and play up as a happy couple when it wasn’t even real?

Without even thinking it through, you turned around, grabbing your jacket from the hook by the door. You stopped for a second, hesitating, and, without even knowing why, you decided to take the note Dean had written you from the suit jacket he’d already hung up, placing it in your jacket pocket as you walked out the hotel room door, leaving all of your luggage and Dean behind in the process.

Not even knowing where you were going, you ran to the elevator, making your way down to the lobby in a frenzied haze, and rushed outside, walking out to the road with no real plan or destination. It began to rain, but you didn’t care, the anger and heartbreak fueling you to get as far away from the hotel as possible.

After about 10 minutes of walking, you saw a sign for a train station, and you gravitated towards it, thinking maybe you could find a train at this hour that would take you back to the city and away from this whole weekend and everything it represented.

And, that’s where reality came crashing in on you. In the dead of the night, sitting on a deserted train station bench in the middle of the pouring rain, you finally felt safe enough to let yourself cry.

So, you sobbed. All alone, in the silky, golden evening gown that you’d felt so goddamn beautiful in, you sobbed, the tears running down your face and into your already-wet hair.

You pulled the note out of your pocket, watching as the words began to smear and run down the page.

To the Future Mrs. Winchester,

You look gorgeous tonight. Just like every night. Remember to save me a dance.

D

You closed your eyes and cried even harder, the sobs wracking your body. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It was all supposed to be fake, a means to an end, one friend helping another…

You weren’t supposed to fall in love. 

Damn that Dean Winchester.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds you at the train station, and a big confession follows. Are you finally going get your happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally happening, y’all. Enjoy some fireworks for the 4th. ;) There's smut ahead!

You weren’t quite sure how long you’d been sitting there. Five minutes? An hour? You had no idea, but, how ever long it had been, it was long enough for regrets to start plaguing you. 

Had you done the right thing leaving? That was the thought that kept cycling through your mind as you sat there, waiting for a train that wouldn’t come. You barely noticed the cold anymore, or the way your wet dress clung to your body. All you noticed was the steady falling of the rain as you fingered the note in your hand, staring off into the jet black night beyond the station lamps.

When you heard a car engine rumbling in the distance, you knew it was him. It had to be. That realization made you both grateful and terrified at the same time, because you knew there was no running from it now. It was time to face the music.

The sound of a car door slamming shut hit you in no time at all, and, seconds later, you heard Dean’s voice calling your name.

“Y/N! Y/N!”

Standing up, you turned to face the exit that led to the street, breathing in sharply at the sight of Dean sprinting towards you with an umbrella, his face contorted with panic.

“Shit, Y/N,” he cried, an audible sigh of relief falling from his lips once he spotted you. “You’re here.”

He practically collided with you, wrapping one arm around your back and hastily pulling you up against him, your body crashing into his thick, wool henley, soaking it immediately. He didn’t care that you were wet, his relief so immense that he gripped you tight against him, letting the water drench his henley as the rain continued to fall around the two of you.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled back, adjusting the umbrella so it more than covered you. You expected him to be mad, yell at you even, for leaving, but, instead, he was incredibly gentle, brushing the hair out of your face and shrugging off his heavier jacket to drape it over your shoulders. “God, you must be freezing.”

You shook your head, but your chattering teeth gave you away. “How’d you find me?”

“I searched the hotel for at least an hour looking for you, but then I found a hotel bellhop who saw you walking this way, and I followed the road.” He frowned, the memory leaving residual fear in his eyes. “Jesus, Y/N, you scared the hell outta me. Why’d you leave without saying anything?”

Your eyes fell, dropping to the mud-coated boots sticking out from the bottom of his jeans. “I know I should’ve waited to tell you, but I…I don’t know, I guess I just freaked.”

“About what? The dance? Did I do something?”

“No,” you whispered, smiling at the memory of your dance…of your kiss. But, then, you remembered why you left, and your smile fell. “I just thought it would be better this way. I didn’t want to cross any lines, read any signals wrong…”

Dean’s fear faded. Now, he just looked confused. “Signals? What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Dean. We were getting close. We kissed, for God’s sake. I know you were just playing your part, helping me out, but I doubt your girlfriend would’ve liked it if anything else happened.”

“Woah,” he exclaimed, stiffening in surprise, the umbrella jolting before he quickly corrected it. “Girlfriend? I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“I saw the texts, Dean. From Lisa. It’s okay, I get it, you have a whole life to go back to…”

He started laughing, and the reaction shocked you so much, you stopped explaining. “Wait a second, why are you laughing? This isn’t funny, Dean!”

“I know, I know it isn’t,” he managed to get out between laughs, shaking his hand back and forth to calm himself. He looked down at you, his voice lowering as his demeanor sobered. “I know.” He brushed your hair back again, smiling softly. “Y/N, I don’t have a girlfriend. Lisa and I used to date, but it’s been over for a while.”

“But…” you stammered, trying to understand. “But, I saw the text.”

“She’s been trying to get me back for a while now, sending texts like that, but I turned her down. I always turn her down.”

The way he was looking at you made your heart speed up and your stomach start to flip. “Why?”

He rested his hand on the side of your neck, his grin spreading from ear to ear. “That’s an easy one. I don’t want Lisa, haven’t since I fell in love with someone else.” He paused, running his fingers down your arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. “It’s you, Y/N. I’m in love with you.”

You gasped, your mind not quite processing what you were hearing. Either that, or you were having a stroke. Whichever one, the stumbling response that followed was far from elegant. “Wait, you what? You love me?”

It didn’t seem possible, but his smile widened at your reaction, beaming bright as amused adoration danced in his eyes. “You really don’t see it, do you?” His eyes softened, gazing tenderly into yours. “Y/N, I’ve been in love with you since the day we met. I tried to hide from it, convince myself it was just platonic at first, that I thought you were so amazing because we were friends, but I couldn’t for long. Remember that day I screwed up working on that muscle car at work? Lost that big client?” He waited for you to nod before continuing. “I told you I was fine, but you brought over pizza and beer anyway, insisting we spend the night hanging out ‘just because’. That’s when I realized I was in love with you, like the gushy, head over heels movie kind of love.”

You laughed, his confession bringing a stupidly happy smile to your face, followed by a flush that spread across your cheeks. He used one of his fingers to catch a tear falling down your cheek, and it was only then that you realized you were crying.

“Why’d you think I agreed to this weekend if I didn’t have feelings for you?” he laughed. “No suspicions, not even when I kissed you?”

“I don’t know.” You shrugged lightheartedly, tightening your hold on his henley. “I guess I just figured you were being a good friend, that everything I was feeling was one-sided. I never thought you’d feel the same way. I mean, you’re Dean Fucking Winchester. You could have any girl you want…”

He silenced you with a gentle kiss, soft and lingering. “I only want you, Y/N, no one else. It’s always been you.”

Joy flowed through you, and, in a rush, you threw your arms around his neck, the surprise knocking him off balance. He dropped the umbrella, sending it clattering to the concrete below, and, you threw your head back, laughing. Closing your eyes, you pointed your face towards the sky, relishing as the rain poured down on the two of you, before tilting it forward again to meet his eyes. “I love you, too, Dean. I love everything about you, your heart, your soul. More than I ever thought I could. You’re it for me, too. Always.”

Relief flashed through his eyes, and you realized he’d been holding his breath waiting for your response. Grinning, you leaned in, kissing him again, this time more confidently than before, secure in your love, and his. He hummed against your lips before reluctantly pulling back a few inches. “What d’you say we get out of the rain? Get you back to the hotel and into some warm clothes?”

“Okay,” you whispered, stretching up onto your tiptoes so that your lips were by his ear. “But, forget the clothes. I have a much better idea for how you can warm me up.”

~

By the time you’d made it back to your room, you’d managed to drive Dean crazy with your whispered ideas and suggestive kisses. The second the door closed, he backed you up against it, his hands roaming desperately down your body.

“Do you have any idea how close I was to taking you right out there in the car?” he growled, nipping at the base of your ear before moving to suck at your pulse point. He ran his hand down to your thigh, pulling you up against him so you could feel just how serious he was. “Whispering all those things in my ear like I haven’t been imagining them every day for the past four years, haven’t been fucking dreaming about all the things I want to do to you?”

You moaned, closing your eyes as his hand ghosted over your breasts, teasing them through the fabric of your dress. Gripping his hair in your hands, you pulled his lips up to yours, plunging your tongue demandingly into his mouth. He growled again, grabbing your wrists and raising them up over your head. Using one hand to keep your wrists pinned, he spun you around, unzipping the back of your dress, slowly lowering it and kissing his way down your neck to your shoulders. You shuddered beneath him as your dress fell to the floor, the air chilling your rain-soaked body. 

He spun you around again, placing a cheeky kiss to your lips and stepping back to remove his own clothes. You began to shiver while you waited, but, before you could get too cold, he returned to cover your body with his, the heat radiating from him instantly warming you.

He kissed you again, cupping his hands underneath your ass to easily pick you up, breaking the kiss only long enough to toss you on the bed before moving on top of you once again. Pushing his knee between your thighs, he ran his hands under your back, lifting you slightly to undo the clasp on your bra. When it fell away, his mouth quickly found its way to your breasts.

As he sucked one nipple into his mouth, you arched your hips up, the sensation rocketing through you, dug your nails into his back, his hand simultaneously finding its way to your clit, rubbing small circles through the thin barrier of your underwear. “Fuck, Dean…”

He released your nipple with a soft pop, smirking down at you with a lopsided grin. “Oh, believe me, baby, I intend to.”

Grabbing his hips, you moaned and pulled them down to meet yours, grinding insistently against him. “Don’t tease me, Dean.”

Groaning, he dipped two fingers into the band of your underwear, yanking them down swiftly. As you laid there, exposed and still tingling from his touch, he stood up, discarding his own boxer briefs. He moved away quickly, grabbing a condom from his wallet, before reclaiming his place on top of you, smiling tenderly. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

You tried to focus on his words, but the way his cock was pressing against you made that nearly impossible. Heat pooled in your lower abdomen, the arousal building exponentially, and you pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips as you did so. Smiling at him teasingly, you began to move your hips, placing a soft kiss just above his rib cage. “I thought you didn’t like chick-flick moments, Winchester.”

He splayed his hands on either side of your waist, his eyes lingering on the ring that shined brightly on your finger, his breath catching in his throat with each of your movements. “You’re worth being a little snappy for.”

You grinned, kissing him softly, lovingly. “That’s sweet, but save the sappy for later, okay? I need you, Dean. Now.”

His eyes darkened again, and he kissed you harder, moving his hands to your hips and lifting them up, lining your entrance up with his cock without ever breaking the kiss. Ever so slowly, you sank down onto him, moaning as he stretched you out, only stopping when he was deep inside of you. He waited, giving you a moment to adjust, before he began to move, snapping his hips up into yours. Quickly, you took charge, riding him with increasing speed, your breasts bouncing as you moved up and down, watching his cock slam into you.

After a few minutes, your thighs began to ache, so he spun you onto your back, the shift in positions enabling him to hit you even deeper. You could feel the approaching orgasm, and your whole body began to coil in anticipation. “Dean, God, Dean…”

“I’ve got you, baby,” he panted against your ear. “Let go. I want to feel you cum.”

That was all the incentive you needed, splintering apart with a scream, clenching down on his cock as your hands held on for dear life to his shoulders. Your orgasm pushed him over the edge, and he came inside you just a few seconds later, grunting from the exertion.

Spent, he collapsed beside you, pulling out but keeping you close, his arm anchored across your body. “Damn.”

“Yeah,” you echoed, laughing lightly, sweat still shining on your body. Dean recovered before you did, getting up to clean the two of you off before laying back down beside you, wrapping you tightly in his arms.

Dawn began to break outside the window, and you sighed against his chest, your eyes growing heavy. “It’s morning.”

He smiled, placing a kiss to the top of your head. “Yeah. Quite a night, huh?”

“Mmm,” you hummed, and Dean cleared his throat, drawing your eyes up to his.

“You look even more beautiful in the early morning light, you know that?”

“Dean Winchester, you are so cheesy,” you joked, but you could see the sincerity in his eyes. He meant every word. “God, I love you.”

“I love you more,” he whispered, and, as you drifted off to sleep, he kissed your forehead one last time, keeping you safe, wrapped up in his loving arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you’ve finally found what you’ve been looking for with Dean, the two of you decide to take a little time to enjoy it, starting with a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is everyone, the final chapter. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without every single one of you. Thank you all for your support through this whole adventure. It’s because of that support that I was able to officially finish a series for the very first time! I decided to write this last chapter more from Dean’s POV, so you all could get a little peek of the depth of his love. I really hope you love the ending these two characters have found as much as I do.

Dean awoke with a start, his chest tight and heaving, but when he felt the weight of your body lying next to him, the panic instantly lifted. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs, and everything from last night came flashing back.

You were really here. It wasn’t a dream. You were still here, loving him back.

How the hell did he get so lucky?

He leaned over you and placed a tender kiss to your forehead, lingering there before rolling back over and glancing at the clock. 10:42.

Nearly checkout time. Choosing to let you sleep, he stood up, pulling on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He took another look at you and smiled, heading downstairs to the front desk.

Once he got there, it was easy for him to charm the clerk into granting you two a late checkout, buying you a few extra hours of sleep. His next stop was the lounge, where he ran into the rest of your group, preparing to leave. He said the goodbyes for the both of you, and once they were gone, and he was alone, he started to think of what he could do for you with the extra time.

When an idea hit him, he smirked, knowing he’d found just the thing. You were going to love it.

By the time you woke up, Dean was back in your room, propped up on a pile of throw pillows next to you, smiling sinfully. “Mornin’, baby.”

“Dean?” You sat up, running your hand through your hair. “Oh, son of a…did I oversleep again?”

He grinned, resisting the urge to laugh at the flabbergasted look on your face. “Hey, what’re vacations for if not sleeping in?”

“Ugh,” you moaned, face-planting back down and pulling the pillow over your head. “Did we miss our checkout?”

“Don’t worry,” he announced, pulling the pillow off of you as he jumped up, holding his arms out wide. “I’ve got it all handled. Got our checkout extended, everything packed up, and a special surprise planned for you.”

That got your attention, and you sat up straight, gripping the sheet to your chest with a grin. “A surprise?”

Dean knelt down by the bed, tossing a wink your way. “What, did you think last night was the only time I was gonna be pulling out all the stops for you? Not even close, babe. You’re my girl now. Get ready for some sweep you off your feet romance.”

The beaming smile on your face made him smile in return, and he took your hand, pulling you gently to your feet. He couldn’t help but steal a kiss when you were standing this close, running his hand down your still naked body to cop a feel. You squealed against him, playfully pulling away, and he lightly smacked your ass, pushing you across the room to get ready.

Once you were dressed, he entwined his fingers with yours, leading you out of the room and down to the elevators. Dean had already slipped a $20 to the bellhop to get your bags out to the car, so there was nothing left for you to worry about other than enjoying the surprise he had planned.

Making it outside, Dean made you close your eyes, slowly guiding you around the building towards an enclosed space of grass at the edge of the garden. With a flourish, he had you open your eyes, revealing an elaborate picnic spread laid out in front of the two of you.

“Dean?!” you gasped, your hand flying to your mouth. “You did all this?”

“I told you, baby, romance,” he teased, helping you down to the blanket. “I’m gonna give you the world. You like it?”

“I love it,” you whispered, looking at the contents of the blanket with awe. “When did you have time to do all this?”

He popped the champagne, pouring out two glasses. “While you were sleeping. After I got us the late checkout and got the clerk on my side, it was easy. I said goodbye to all your bosses and had the staff help me set this up.”

“Speaking of them,” you mumbled, drawing his attention. “What am I going to tell everyone when we get home about the engagement? I mean, I know we’re together now, so I can’t say we broke up, but they all think we’re engaged.”

He smiled, grabbing your hand and holding it close. “Maybe we don’t tell them anything. A lot of people don’t wear their rings at work.”

“It’s not that easy, Dean. We can’t keep pretending we’re engaged. What happens when we never get married?”

“Who’s to say we won’t?” His face lit up, hope filling him for the first time in a long time. “I’m in this for the long haul, Y/N. Let’s give us a chance. If they ask, you can just tell them we’re enjoying being together and putting off the planning. We can see where this goes and cross that bridge when we come to it.”

You grinned, nodding your agreement. “Okay. I say we give us a chance, too.”

Dean beamed, moving on in his mind by turning to the food, but when he saw you playing with your ring, or rather his mom’s ring, he hesitated. “You okay?”

“Yeah, but…” You paused, slipping the ring off your finger and holding it out to him. “I should probably give this back to you in the meantime, right? You know, since we’re not actually engaged. After all, it is your mom’s.”

He smiled softly and took the ring back from you, placing it in his pocket, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t stay off your finger for long.

Now that he had you, he wasn’t ever planning on letting you go.

“Come on,” Dean announced, changing the subject and pulling the pie out of the basket in front of him, drawing a chuckle from you. “Let’s get our picnic on.”

“Shouldn’t we start with the healthier food?” you laughed, but he shook his head resolutely, taking a large forkful of pie.

“Always start with the pie, babe.” But, instead of eating it, he fed it to you, slowly placing the fork in your mouth. After you’d swallowed it, he leaned in and kissed you, his tongue running along your lips. “Mmm, tastes perfect. Just like I thought it would.”

You pulled him close, kissing him passionately, and he breathed you in, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. He never would’ve dreamed that agreeing to be your fake fiance for the weekend would have led to this, but he was eternally grateful that it had, that, somehow, you’d given him your heart.

“I love you, Y/N.”

You grinned again, pure happiness radiating out from you, and he felt his heart soar in response. All it took was a simple smile from you, and he was putty in your hands. “I love you, too, Dean.”

And, he knew this was only the beginning.


End file.
